


A Mother's Advice (#54 Mother)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [129]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom's advice is always the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Advice (#54 Mother)

“You should wake up. You have lots to do today.” Margaret said sweetly.

“I don’t want to.” Charlie replied.

“But it’s your wedding day?”

“You won’t be there.”

Margaret sat on the edge of the bed. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Dad won’t be there either.”

“Of course he will.”

Charlie shook his head. “He can’t stand the thought of us, of who we are. I spent so much time trying to keep Ian away ‘cause I just knew Dad wouldn’t handle this and I didn’t want Ian to feel guilty when the shouting matches started.”

“Your father’s just being a stubborn old goat. He’ll come around.”

“I don’t think I want him to come.” Charlie ran his fingers along Ian’s cheek. “It’s Ian’s day I don’t want Dad to say something that will mess it up.”

“Don’t worry about your father. He’ll be there and he’ll behave.” Margaret brushed stray hair from Ian’s face. “My, he is a pretty one.”

“Hey, my sniper.” Charlie chuckled “Get your own.”

Margaret cupped Charlie’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “Be good to each other.”

“We will.”

“Don’t forget your anniversary.”

“I won’t.”

“I love you so much, Charlie.”

“I love you too, mom.”


End file.
